Jorgen
|Base ID = }} Jorgen is a Nord and owner of a mill in Morthal. Background Not much is known about Jorgen's past, except that he has descended from one of the elite members of the Keepers of the Razor, that fought to rid Skyrim of Daedra worshippers after the Oblivion Crisis, and kept the fragments of Mehrunes' Razor apart. Jorgen's line, in particular, is holding onto the hilt.Events of "Pieces of the Past" He lives with his wife Lami and he seems to be quite arrogant, telling the Dragonborn to leave him alone, and that he does not like Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone's and her leadership. Quests Pieces of the Past Jorgen is one of the keepers of a part of Mehrunes' Razor, more specifically, the hilt. He can be convinced to give the hilt by purchasing it, brawling, persuasion (High difficulty) or breaking into his house. Laid to Rest Jorgen, along with his wife, Lami, are some of the "strong citizens" sent by the Jarl to accompany the player character to Movarth's Lair, though are just as quick to abandon the mission when faced with the vampire threat. Dialogue If Idgrod Ravencrone is Jarl: :You seemed upset about something. "The world's going mad, and our Jarl does what? She hides inside with her 'visions'. We need a leader, not some mystic!" :You don't trust the Jarl? "How can I? She never speaks with us. She's allowed this wizard, Falion, to live in our midst practicing gods-know-what. And now there's talk of rebellion, and dragons? What help could Idgrod be against them? No, we can only rely on ourselves. You'd do well to remember that." If Sorli the Builder is Jarl: :You seemed upset about something. "The world's going mad, and our Jarl doesn't care. She's only in it for herself. If she's the best Ulfric has to offer, we might've been better off with the Imperials." ::What isn't the Jarl dealing with? "Trust you saw the house that burned down. Peculiar bit of business, that was. And that's on top of noises from the marsh in the night, tales of monsters, and now this wizard in our midst. What's a man to do if he can't look to his Jarl for help?" ;Pieces of the Past "I just want to be left alone to do my job, and to enjoy what little free time I have when I have it." :I'm looking for pieces of Mehrunes' Razor. "Don't know what you're talking about, stranger." ::Really? Silus Vesuius says otherwise. "I've heard of him. My father had suspicions about connection to the Mythic Dawn. Guess they were true. I don't need this. My family wasted 8 generations keeping this that Razor safe from a dead cult. As far as I care, it can stay locked in my house." :::You won't miss it, then. (Persuade) ::::"You want the hilt that bad? Fine. Here's the keys. It's locked in a chest inside my house." (Success) ::::"I don't care, but my ancestors do. You can't have it." (Failure) :::I'll pay for the hilt. (Bribe) ::::"Divines know the mill could use some new blades. All right. It's yours. Here's the keys. It's locked in a chest inside my house." (Success) ::::Why don't you take your coin and keep walking?"'' (Failure) :::'''Give me the hilt, or things get ugly. (Intimidate) ::::"Easy. Here. These are the keys. The hilt is in a chest in my house, just don't hurt anyone." (Success) ::::"You want a fight? You got it." (Brawl) :::Never mind, then. "Best leave the past buried, I say." Conversations ;Alsfur & Thonnir Jorgen: "What's the Jarl going to do about it?" Thonnir: "How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes?" Aslfur: "Please, enough already! I have told Jarl Igrod of your concerns. She'll look after you all. Please, go back to your business." Jorgen: "We have no need for wizards in our midst!" Thonnir: "Morthal has enough problems as it is!" Jorgen: "Bah, its no use. Let's get back to it then." ;Laid to Rest Lami: "Um...this place looks dangerous." Jorgen: "And it looks creepy, too." Benor: "And its full of vampires?" Thonnir: "Cowards! We must kill the vampires! We have to make them pay!" Lurbuk: "Of course. But why not let him/her go in first?" Quotes *''"Unless it's about the mill, I don't have time to talk. Too much to do."'' *''"The mill is my responsibility, and that's what I care about. That's all. Understand?"'' *''"We've gone from a Jarl lost in her own head to a Jarl that cares for nothing but herself. Lot of good that does us."'' —Sorli the Builder is Jarl *''"I just want to be left alone to do my job, and to enjoy what little free time I have when I have it."'' Trivia *The Dragonborn can cut firewood for Jorgen for 5 gold a piece. Appearances * de:Jorgen es:Jorgen ru:Йорген Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers